Ebony
by socrazyimsane
Summary: VanitasXOC. This is a request fic for my friend and i hope you like it Phantombullets! Vanitas goes to a new school, where he meets a dark haired girl that he instantly falls for. violence. drugs.


Disclaimer: I own no characters. Xano is property of my bestest buddy Phantombullets240! This is for you!

Vanitas swore under his breath as he stumbled out of his bed, tripping his way to the bathroom to take a shower. His normally spiky ebony hair was flat and more bedraggled than normal. His eyes were closed as he used his hand to guide him into the aforementioned room. As soon as he entered his white tiled bathroom he stripped out of his jogging pants and socks and hoped into the shower. He turned it on and let the water's temperature rise from freezing to boiling in order to make him fully alert.

After he was done washing up and drying off he brushed his teeth and ran his hand through his hair, proceeding to get it back to its normal spikyness. He left the bathroom and went to his drawer, fishing out some clothes and throwing those on along with some deodorant.

"Ventus, get up, school today." Vanitas shook his brother awake. In response the blond twin rolled the other way and grumbled what Vanitas thought was "Not if I sleep in."

"Whatever." Vanitas shrugged and slipped his shoes on and picked up his back pack to drop in his kitchen; there he gulped down a bowl of cereal. He walked back up to his room and shook his brother again. "Get up!" He barked. Ventus shot up.

"Argh!" he screamed. Vanitas laughed.

Forty minutes later the twins where entering their new school. Hollow Bastion Academy. Thank god there was no dress code. They would die. But the school day wasn't to much of a big deal for the emo-e twin. It wasn't a new thing to be the new kid. It was getting old. The classes where boring, the teachers where worse, and the kids where overly obnoxious. One girl caught his eye though.

She was taller then him, which upset him slightly, he liked being taller: more in control then his partners. She had black hair, it feel to her knees and curled at the bottom. Her eyes caught his attention more then her dark clothing did, she was like the only kid that had it there besides him. Her eyes where dull gray, no shine, no hint that they held any live in them...like she was dead.

He didn't catch her name, he only had one class with her but his brother sat next to him and wouldn't shut up. So as a result he didn't know who she was but he knew that he would make her his.

The only thing about that day was that caught his attention, besides the girl, was the blond haired boy with a long scar on his cheek that tried to offer him pot. And a heck of a lot of it. She seemed to follow aforementioned blond around and he figured her to be taken...it wouldn't be forever.

The pot offering happened as Vanitas made his way down the schools steps and on his way home, leaving his brother behind to chat it up with some new friends of his. Vanitas wasn't keen on making friends. The blond kid walked up to him, casual, like selling pot wasn't illegal or anything, and asked him out right. "Hay, you interested in buyin some pot? It can keep you supplied for a while man. And it's cheap to." He said, he was in a high, Vanitas had been in enough of those to detect if someone else did.

"No, I don't want your drugs. Go sell it to someone who's a lot less stupider then I am." Vanitas muttered and shoved the kid when he got to close.

"Well now, I was asking nice to. What's your name kid? So I can put it on my list of who to beat up. I'm Seifer by the way. Now i'm telling you to buy my pot or I'll just beat the money out of you." He said, his voice was raspy.

"My name is I-still-don't-want-to-buy-your-pot-so-go-away. And I'd like to see you try and beat me Seifer." Vanitas retorted. Seifer sighed dramatically.

"Oh well then." He sighed again...guess Seifer was the kind of smoker who lost interest quickly. Good thing for him, if he had kept talking Vanitas would have gotten mad.

"Good." Vanitas muttered again and walked off...until he heard someone yelp and the sound of an open palm on cheek. "Great, now I have to deal with a domestic violence act." He said to no one in particular.

He walked quickly to where the sound was...and it happened to be the drug dealer Seifer...Vanitas just couldn't get rid of this guy. As the idiot made to punch the girl, the one Vanitas had seen earlier, the black clad emo boy grabbed his elbow and spun him around, driving a hard punch to the face. Seifer hit back. It actually would leave a bruise. "You shouldn't pick on girls Seifer." Vanitas tssked and hit him again, letting go of his elbow so Seifer could properly double over in pain. Vanitas put his boot on Seifer's head and pushed. Knocking the boy on to the ground, out cold, most likely from the high. It wouldn't have hurt much.

"Thank you." The girl said, her voice was like velvet. She moved so she could stand in front of him.

"No problem..."Vanitas trailed off.

"My name is Xano." She said, her velvet voice was soft.

"Nice name, i'm Vanitas...you should ditch the douche bag." He said Xano nodded. And that was the end of the conversation as they walked their separate ways.

A/N: I'm not to happy about this chapter and I may rewrite it. But it doesn't really matter what I think. It matters what the reviewers think. And here is a message from my sponsor(not really).

Demyx: Please review...pweatty pwease. It would make me happy! And if I was happy Socrazy would be happy and then you would be happy so review so your happy to!


End file.
